


New Year's Eves

by IzzyLightwood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, back in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLightwood/pseuds/IzzyLightwood
Summary: Dan and Phil's year in review and their first New Year's Eve together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by Greg Laswell, and it reminds me so much of Dan and Phil. It's beautiful. It's also partly based on the song by Katherine & EDen '2009' which is so incredible. So here's just a short little one-shot in honor of the new year 2017, and those two songs. I also don't own it or DnP, as owning humans is wrong and they are too far away from where I live as well. I posted this on FanFiction.net as well, so if you want to read it there (where I am teamfreewill82) then feel free.

     New Year’s had never meant much to Dan. It was more than likely that he would cheer along with the rest of his family when the time came but in the midst of all the hugging and well-wishing he would have to admit that nothing felt any different. The first second of that fresh year didn’t feel any better or worse than the one that had just come to its close. Why was such a big deal made, then, every December 31? Dan didn’t know. Wasn’t it just celebrating another year survived until an inevitable death? Maybe it was morbid, but it was the truth. And besides, time isn’t even real. While Dan counts down the seconds to midnight in the UK, someone living in the state of New York is, what, probably out shopping for last-minute party supplies and completely unaware of the fact that for people across the ocean, it was the next year. Like living in the future. Thinking about these things made Dan feel very existential-crisis-y and he sincerely did not like it.

     So, no, New Year’s Eve throughout Dan’s 18 years of living was just another day come and gone. No longer was it 2008, now it was 2009. Brilliant. And… what? But the ringing in of 2008 hadn’t in the slightest prepared Dan for the coming months. Because this year several things happened that didn’t suck. For once something in Dan’s life had worked out the way he had wanted:

     He had _finally_ come face to face with AmazingPhil. He would never forget the YouTube star’s insistence on Dan’s simply calling him ‘Phil.’ For Dan, the kid who had literally home-made AmazingPhil merch, this was the equivalent to the Son of God saying, “Just call me Jesus, blud.” Sure, he had stalked Phil over social media and had been able to acquire his Skype info under the pretense that Dan was in desperate need of ‘editing tips’ and ideas on how to actually make a decent video. But seeing Phil at that train station had felt like some sort of meet-cute in a rom-com. Not only had Phil embraced Dan with open arms in the middle of the station, but he’d cried along with Dan, like he had somehow been just as anxious and excited to meet _Dan_ as Dan had been to meet _him_. The whole idea was so ridiculous that Dan could hardly believe it. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. AmazingPhil excited to meet _him_? The emo kid with bad hair and an attitude problem? Shit.

     The Manchester Eye, Phil’s excitement over giving Dan a proper tour of Manchester. Phil suddenly kissing him as they stood there, the moment Dan realized these feelings weren’t only on his side.

     That was October. For the longest time before that, Twitter bants and four-hour Skype calls had impressed into Dan that he was possibly quite intensely in love with Phil. He’d been a bit worried that it was a silly infatuation, as one has on an unattainable celebrity a decade older, but this—Phil had somehow become attainable, and then here he was asleep beside Dan. Dan, in Phil Lester’s _bed_? Using his sheets, and blankets? Three-hour breakfasts in bed? Holy fuck.

     November—the first video they uploaded of the two of them, in which Phil nearly ruined everything by snuggling his head into Dan’s chest and later tackling going so far as to tackle him backward onto that hideous green carpeting. They could barely keep their hands off each other and it was way too obvious.

     And December? Dan had held the words in the back of his throat for so long and then he said them, writing into the snow they lay in: _I love you_. Phil didn’t say it back, only murmured _Awrf_ and kissed Dan for the longest time in the prints of their snow angels. It was a dream Dan never wanted to end, the weekend trips and sleepovers that all felt like a honeymoon, Dan’s disbelief that his parents even allowed him to travel so much…

     The New Year seemed more solid this time around, more tangible. It was another year come, and this time he would have Phil by his side. He would actually have someone to kiss at midnight. (Which they did, for a long while.) Life was actually moving forward. Refreshing.

     And if Phil would be around for the rest of his New Year’s Eves, Dan didn’t mind in the least. In fact, he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
